Meeting in 1864
by vampirelover110
Summary: Elijah finds Katherine in mystic falls in 1864 before she fakes are death, and the two have a moment. A little one shot of Kalijah over the centuries.


**disclaimer; this is a really old story i wrote, i have them all saved on my computer but i thought someone might want to see it****.**

* * *

Katherine didn't know what compelled her to settle down in Mystic Falls of all places. Her plan to fake her death could have happened in any town. She had many witches that owned her like Emily. There were 100s of towns that hated vampires as much as this one did and even more that had boys like the Salvatore brothers.  
So even though she could have picked any town. She picked Mystic Falls and though she would never admit it; it was because of him. He had mentioned his hometown in passing during one of their conversations in the garden. She had been so foolish back then. So trusting, that the thought of it made her cringe. She took in a deep breath as Emily tightened her corset one last time, making her calmly breath almost impossible.

"Enough," she said and Emily pulled back. "Leave," she breathed and Emily nodded, disappearing from the room. Tonight was the night. Tonight was when she would get caught. She had seen the doubt in Stefan's fathers eyes as they spoke. He knew, and he would test his theory sometime in the coming days. Katherine was ready.

She looked up in the mirror and jumped, spinning around. "Elijah," she said, her words coming out a little more than a breathless whisper.

"Katerina," he said, her name rolled off his tongue like the most beautiful phrase in the world. She hadn't seen him in years. She looked around quickly, expecting Klaus to appear out of nowhere and kill her. "He isn't here," he said and Katherine's eyes shot back to him.

"Then why are you," she started.

"Because it's my job to catch you," he said, with terrifying sternness to his voice. She shallowed hard as he took a step towards her. "Interesting town you have settled in," he said as her eyes flicked around the room, looking for some menace of escape.

"I had to settle down eventually," she said, her eyes being drawn back to his. He looked the same and yet everything was different. She was different.

"I heard you changed your name," he said, picking up a pointless object from her closet and Katherine could only think of how it would hurt when it was stabbed into her stomach. "I don't like it," he said, looking back to her.

"Well it's not your choice," she said, meeting his gaze. He took another step closer to her and Katherine's breath caught in her throat. He was centimetres away from her. Almost close enough to touch. "It was time for a change," she breathed. Her jaw dropping slightly as he reach out to her. He slowly tucked a small piece of hair behind her ear.

"You will always be Katerina to me," he said slowly, his words rolling over her like a title wave. Katherine didn't say anything. Her eyes scanned his face. What was he going to do? "You should leave," he said, turning away from her.

"Wait," she said, grabbing his waist. With a flash Elijah's hand was around her neck, pinning her to the wall before his lips crashed against hers. Her lips bruised at the force he put into it. Her lips parted, his tongue taking dominance in their kiss. He pulled back to look at her and she couldn't help but smile. Her heart pounding in her chest. "Well," she started but he placed his finger on her lips, silencing her. They didn't say anything as his eyes ran over her.

"You need to leave," he said again. "They are planning an attack. You can't be here when that happens." He looked down at her as if he hadn't just kissed her. There was a blankness in his eyes. Why?

"Is that all you came here for," she asked, but he didn't answer. "To tell me what to do?" She shallowed, straightening her skirt. "I'm meant to be at dinner," she breathed but he wasn't listening, taking a step into her again. He leant in, his lips barely touching hers at first. Her arms wrapped around him slowly this time as his lips pushed against hers. Katherine grabbed his shirt, ripping it open. He pushed her back against the wall roughly and she let out a hiss. She let her hands be pinned against the wall before with a single movement Katherine's corset was ripped in two. Elijah throw the remainder of Katherine's skirt to the side. She wrapped her legs around his hips as she kissed him deeply. He carried her towards the bed, dropping her down. He ran kisses down her neck and chest, pulling off her bloomers. Katherine let out a groan, pulling Elijah back to her and out of his pants at the same time. She smirked, pushing him down onto the bed but Elijah grabbed her, spinning her over as he thrust into her. She let out a growl, taking comfort in his need to be dominate. Katherine had been with many people. She had been with Stefan and Damon in this exact bed, but as they moved together under the sheets. They didn't compare. They were like boys compared to Elijah. No one was ever going to be Elijah.

"Katerina," he growled as Katherine bit on his neck. They climaxed together and Katherine couldn't help but smile. Somehow she was always Katerina with him. She even felt like Katerina. After a few moments Elijah pulled himself off the bed, finding his pants and shirt, pulling them on. He took a moment to look at her. He sometimes wondered if she planned these moments. If she told the right person where she was, so he would hear and come see. He let himself smile softly down at her, because he knew she couldn't see. He took in a small breath. He leant down and kissing her lightly, running his finger lightly down her cheek. She let him deepen the kiss for a moment before he pulled back. He peaked her one last time before she even had time to pull herself up off the bed. "Goodbye Katerina," he said softly and with a flash he was gone.


End file.
